Wasteland
by Pixie-Alice-Cullen
Summary: She was gone. Three simple words, and yet in an instant, they managed to cause my whole world to come crashing down." - During the battle with the newborns, Alice disappears. Jasper's POV. Chapter 12 is finally up!
1. Chapter 1

**Wasteland**

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. I only borrowed her characters for a while. ...Maybe I'll steal, I mean, _borrow_ Jasper for a while longer though. *Plots*

**Summary** : Contains **SPOILERS** for the third book, **Eclipse**.** - **During the battle with Victoria and the newborns, Alice disappears.

**Warnings** : Mentions of a battle. Angst. Possible character death. Some minor Bella bashing.

* * *

She was gone.

"Alice!"

My voice barely carried over the last moments of the battle, Esme and Rosalie already busying themselves building a fire to get rid of the body parts strewn around the field as Emmett and Carlisle finished off the remaining few newborns. I waited for a reply, _any_ reply, panic slowly eating away at me, before I screamed her name again. This time, Emmett heard me and looked up from the torn body at his feet, his concern thick in the air.

"What's wrong, brother?" He asked as he moved closer, his booming voice carrying over the noise more easily than my own had done.

My gaze searched around us frantically, never fully meeting his eyes as he looked at me. "Alice! Have you seen Alice?" Some part of my mind registered that I was probably acting much the same way an addict did when realizing he didn't have any more drugs ; desperate, craving. I didn't wait for an answer from Emmett, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and pulling him closer, my words strained. "Have you! Yes or no!"

"No, not since the b--"

I didn't wait for him to finish, dashing away at inhuman speed. Edward. Maybe she was with Edward and Bella. I heard Esme calling out after me, and mostly I felt her panic, but my own was overwhelming everything else. The whole time of the battle, I had kept an eye on her. When exactly had she disappeared? I racked by brain for an answer, barely moving in time to avoid running straight into a tree as I ran up the mountain, to where they had set camp.

"Edward!" I shouted, coming to a sudden halt at the edge of the clearing. He looked up at me, stunned for a moment, before he heard my thoughts, confused as they were. "I haven't seen her. I thought she was with you." His concern drifted in waves towards me, and I grimaced, running a hand quickly through my hair as I thought.

Bella was looking back and forth between us from where she sat next to Seth, still in his wolf form. "Who, Alice?" She guessed out loud, not that it was hard to guess in the first place why I was suddenly such a mess. "I'm sure she's fine, Jasper. Really."

I snarled at her, wanting nothing more than to lash at her and whack some sense into her thick head. How foolish and hopeful that girl could be, it was infuriating! My sudden reaction caused Edward to move closer to his precious human, his posture defensive. I didn't give him time to respond, dashing away back to where Carlisle and the others waited.

I knew she wasn't fine. I didn't know how I knew, but it was clear in my head. Alice wouldn't leave my side without letting me know. She knew better than that. I paused frequently, looking for her smell. Apart from the wolves' repulsive smell, Victoria's and a few newborns, I didn't pick up anything.

I didn't have much more luck back at the battlefield, where all our scents tangled themselves together, making it near impossible for me to tell which was who's. I wanted to scream, to rip my own hair out. I jumped as a hand suddenly came down on my arm, causing me to whirl around into a defensive posture. I immediately relaxed when I recognized Carlisle.

Before I could ask my frantic questions again, he shook his head. "Esme, Rosalie, and some of the wolves are looking for her right now." He said, his hand resting once more on my arm. "I take it she wasn't with Edward?" I shook my head, at a loss for words. Edward emerged from the trees at that moment, carrying Bella on his back. He stopped a small distance from us, his gaze following my every movement intently. I couldn't blame him after the way I had reacted to a simple statement from his girlfriend.

"When was the last time you saw her?" I turned back to Carlisle as he spoke. I scowled, thinking for a moment. "I'm not sure. I was keeping an eye on her, but then three of the newborns surrounded me. The next thing I knew, it was over, and I realized she wasn't anywhere near me." I had become so used to the constant concern and love she felt for me, that I only realized now how the sudden loss of her presence near me was shocking. Blindingly so.

A few moments of silence passed, my mind barely registering Emmett joining us where we stood next to the trees, some broken and splintered from the violent fighting that had occurred earlier. It was Edward's hiss that snapped me out of my dark thoughts.

"Don't think that!" His words were venom as he shot a glare at Emmett who stood by my side with a horrified expression on his face. I blinked, and then frowned, confused by the silent thoughts that my brother had picked up. Don't think _what_?

As if on cue, Bella, clueless Bella, asked the same question aloud. Edward looked at her briefly, then back at me, but didn't answer. His emotions weren't helping any. A mix of concern, pain, and revulsion. I frowned again. "What! Answer the question!" I demanded, and I didn't even use my talent, the expression on my face was more than enough to convince anyone with a sane mind to speak.

It was Emmett who spoke instead. "I was... Wondering..." I heard Edward snarl a warning, but my attention was focused on my taller brother. He took a deep breath, seeming to search for the right words, and continued. "It's possible she was...Defeated." The guilt suddenly emanating from him at that moment was overwhelming as he shot a brief look at the fire in the center of the clearing, where the parts of those fallen in battle still burned.

I would've without doubt passed out at that moment, were I still human. Sheer willpower alone kept me on my two feet as I stared at Emmett, shock and horror, I was sure, showing plainly on my face. I wanted to argue with him, to tell him he would have recognized...parts, of Alice, of his own sister, when he had been throwing limbs in the fire earlier.

But I knew better. I knew he hadn't been paying attention ; scooping up everything he found and tossing them in the blazing inferno without a second look, too much in a hurry to finish his grisly task. I staggered a step back, shaking my head in disbelief, my gaze finally breaking away from Emmett. "No..." I heard myself laugh, the sound carrying an edge of insanity to it.

I met Carlisle's gaze for a moment, and I froze in place. He looked ready to accept that explanation. How could _he_? Much the same as Bella was Edward's whole life, Alice was more than that. She was my whole world, my sanity, my whole _existence_.

Esme appeared by my side, taking my arm gently in hers. I didn't look at her, simply stared blankly ahead of me without really seeing anything. If she had any good news for me, she would've said so already. Her voice broke as she spoke softly. "It's a possibility... We looked everywhere. There's no trace, no scent of Alice anywhere."

She paused. "She is gone."

Three simple words, and yet in an instant, they managed to cause my whole world to come crashing down. Hard.

I screamed.

* * *

_So what do you think? One-shot? Or write more? Review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Wasteland**  
Chapter 2

**Disclaimer **: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. I only borrowed her characters for a while. ...Maybe I'll steal, I mean, borrow Jasper for a while longer though. *Plots*

* * *

I realized that I was on my knees in the snow, my fingers tangled in my hair as I hid my face in my arms. Some part of my mind still functioned enough to make me aware of the wet ground under me, soaking through my pants slowly but surely, but I didn't move. I didn't want to raise my head and face reality.

Alice. Gone.

The thought caused me to let out a pained gasp, and I closed my eyes once more, my grip tightening on my honey blond hair. I don't know for how long I stayed like that, letting the pain I was feeling slowly eat away at me. The pain was better, I decided, better than facing the truth. I hated my family at that moment. Loathed them for giving up on Alice so easily. There had their doubts, but none strong enough to really believe she was still alive.

How I wished that it was only a cruel joke she was playing on us, on _me_. I wanted nothing more than to see her again, to hold her in my arms for the rest of eternity. To whisper how much I loved her in her ear as I held her close. By the Heavens, I would shout it if she asked me to. If only she were there.

As I slowly became aware of my surroundings, the first thing I felt was the pain of those around me. And not only over losing Alice. I blinked, quickly shutting away my own emotions, keeping them from feeling what I felt. Holding my own emotions in check was a second nature to me. I could feel what everyone around me was feeling, every minute of every day, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Ignoring them would help so much. Out of respect, though, I didn't project my feelings back at them. Only Alice would ever see, or in this case, _feel_, the real me.

But contemplating the possibility that she could be gone, I had let all my barriers drop. I had let them feel the pain, fear, anger, and distress I was feeling without realizing it fully as I screamed. And scream, I had, as if my very soul was being torn away from me.

In a way, it had.

Edward had his theory that we lost our souls when we became vampires. For a time, I considered it to be true, before I had met Carlisle's family. Alice changed that. It was our own private joke; that we lost our souls by becoming what we were, but found it back when we had met each other.

So now I guessed I truly was damned.

"They're coming."

Who was coming? I raised my head slightly as Edward hissed the words, my curiosity making me a bit more aware of what was going on around me. I followed his gaze as he glared across the clearing, and before long, I saw them. Cloaked figures, the gray of their clothes blending in with the thick mist and smoke in the trees. Human eyes would probably had a harder time seeing them, and I knew I wasn't wrong from the way Bella squinted from her hiding place behind Edward.

I took a deep, shaky breath and rose to my feet, not quite as gracefully as usual. I felt drained. Rosalie stepped closer and stood by my side protectively, as if she somehow knew that simply getting up was the most I could manage. I almost smiled, if only my still heart hadn't been breaking apart in my chest. Some distance away, I heard a small, pleased laugh, but it contained no humor. I only felt disdain as the small cloaked figure framed by four taller ones walked closer. The Volturi.

"Welcome, Jane." Edward's voice was courteous, but I could feel the anger radiating from him.

"Hello, Edward." A small smile appeared on her angelic face, but as her laugh, it didn't hold any warmth. "Hello, Bella." She hissed the name, and I saw the girl in question cringe slightly from the corner of my eye, hiding herself better behind Edward.

Jane's eyes surveyed the surroundings quickly, her eyes stopping on the fire burning some distance to the side, between the two groups. "It appears you've done our work already." She looked surprised as she looked at Carlisle. "Just out of professional curiosity, how many were there? They caused quite a mess in Seattle."

"Twenty, in all." He answered shortly. "Their creator was here, and was destroyed along with them."

Jane's eyebrows shot up. "Twenty, you say? What was their creator's name?"

"Victoria."

She nodded absently, her eyes narrowing as she thought. "Well, I can't say I'm not impressed. I've never seen a coven escape intact from such a fight."

My heart sank. "We didn't." I heard myself say in a small voice, dimly aware of my fingernails digging in the palms of my hands. It didn't hurt me, but at the moment, I wished it did. Just to make me concentrate on something else than Alice's disappearance.

"Oh? Well, I'm sorry to hear that." There was no sympathy in her voice. I gritted my teeth, barely trying to keep my fury in check. I wanted to rip the small girl apart, and feed _her_ to the fire, limb by limb, savoring her screams for as long as possible.

Edward heard my thoughts, and shot me a quick cautious look. I didn't need to read minds to know he was warning me to calm down. I turned my glare to the ground at my feet instead.

"Well, it seems there's not much left for us to do. It's odd, we're not used to being rendered useless like this." A wave of apathy coming from her hit me. "It's too bad we missed the fight, really, it would've been entertaining."

"Yes, it's too bad you weren't here just half an hour ago," Edward snapped. "Maybe you could've accomplished your mission here."

"Yes...A pity." Jane murmured. "Felix, I want to go home now." She spoke to the tall man behind her.

As she whirled around to leave, I could swear her eyes had stopped on me for a moment. I shook my head. I was probably just imagining things. As confused and lost as I felt, I probably wouldn't have been surprised if pink elephants had appeared to dance around us at that moment.

It was only when the gray cloaks disappeared once more in the mist that I felt everyone around me relax. One by one, they turned around and walked away, past me. I continued to stand where I was, until I realized Carlisle was in front of me. He met my gaze, calm as ever, for a moment before speaking.

"Come, Jasper. Let's go home." I nodded briefly, still too numb to react any more than necessary.

Home... Was it really now, without Alice? I scowled at the ground as I walked slowly, following my father.

At that moment, I made up my mind. Alice _wasn't_ dead. I refused to acknowledge that fact. I wouldn't stop until I found her again, even if it meant having to search for the rest of eternity.

What else did I have left, if not time?

_Well, that's it for chapter 2. ^-^ _

_Is Alice still alive? Is Jasper only prolonging his pain by not wanting to believe she's gone? Will he go mad? XD You'll know soon enough. Gotta LOVE suspence!_

_Chapter 3 will probably be posted tomorrow night, or the night after. ( Work and all. T^T )_

_Thanks for reading, and thank you for all the lovely reviews!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Wasteland**

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. I only borrowed her characters for a while. I'd like to keep Jasper for much _much_ longer though.

**Warnings** : Angst, some suicidal thoughts, minor Bella bashing._ ( Fine, I confess. I don't like her much. )_

* * *

I didn't offer any resistance as a member of my family herded me along the path leading to our house. Any other day, it would have no doubt annoyed me greatly. Resistance, I found, was pretty futile after having just lost half of myself. The energy I had felt moments before when I'd made up my mind that I would find her had quickly disappeared when I found that Esme had been right. I couldn't pick up Alice's scent anywhere. It was almost as if she had never existed.

I shook my head, hoping to make the thought disappear. Such thinking would only serve to make me go crazy even faster.

I was led on the porch, small hands guiding my way until they made me stop, turn around slightly, and then pushed down on my shoulders. I was moving, and felt like, a robot. Under any other circumstances, it would have probably been funny, especially after having heard Bella say countless times that we vampires moved quite gracefully. I felt anything _but_ graceful. I felt drained... Empty.

"Sit down, Jasper. Please." A small voice said. Rosalie, I realized. I obeyed wordlessly, finding myself sitting at the edge of the chair I often used when I wanted to be alone. My insides twisted with regret for a moment. If I had known, I would've never used this chair. I would've stayed by Alice's side every single moment I had, cherishing each second as if it were the last.

I was dimly aware of the others passing by me, their emotions varying from concern, sympathy, grief... And guilt, no doubt coming from Emmett. He had been the one tossing the body parts in the fire, and not knowing if Alice was... part of those was tearing him up inside. Nevertheless, none of them stayed by me for too long, no doubt worrying, not wanting to touch or talk to me out of fear that I would lash out. They left me alone outside, much like humans would have punished a child who had misbehaved and left him to think on his actions.

I chuckled dryly at the thought, causing Bella to stop dead in her tracks as she passed by and stare openly at me. I turned my glare at her until she shuddered and hurried inside to join the others. All because of _her_. If she weren't such a fragile human, none of this would've ever happened. I'd still have Alice by my side.

I was sure Edward had heard my thoughts, but he failed to become the overprotective fool he usually was whenever Bella was concerned. No doubt because he didn't want to push my already fragile state of mind. As if I could be wounded any deeper.

"What should we do?"

Emmett's words were calm, but his emotions were betraying just how bad he felt. I continued to glare at my muddy shoes as they spoke, their words sounding as clear as if they had been sitting on the porch with me. "I don't think there's much we can do," I heard Carlisle say in a low voice.

I wanted to get up, storm in the house and scream at him, to tell him he was a traitor for giving up. Hadn't Alice been the one to fly halfway across the world to save Edward when he was trying to end his existence at the hands of the Volturi? Hadn't she been the one to save us from being exposed to the humans times after times with her visions?

A loud crack shook me out of my thoughts, and I stared in mild surprise at my chair's broken armrest in my hands. I hadn't realized I was clutching it in the first place. A scowl appeared on my face and I tossed the useless piece of wood away, watching as it flew a few hundred yards before crashing into an oak tree.

I sighed, allowing my thoughts to wander once more. I thought of all the times we had spent together, hunting, going to school in hope to pass off as humans more easily. I thought of her delighted laugh when I managed to surprise her ; not an easy task when she could foresee everything I was planning. I thought of how proud I felt every time she smiled at me, and held my hand, showing the whole world that I was hers. The many nights we spent together, her small body fitting just right against me as she sat on my lap and I read to her.

I wanted to die.

My chest constricted. I didn't even want to consider the possibility of being able to live without her. I couldn't lie to myself that easily ; I knew I was nothing without her. I was my family's weakest link, always having to restrain myself that much harder to keep from making the human next to me my meal, and Alice was my anchor. She was the one who believed in me the most. Sure, I felt her concern everyday, but none of the others believed I could do it as much as her. Hell, I had trouble _myself_ believing I could do it.

I heard Edward speak from the within the house, but didn't concentrate on his words. _Edward_. My mind suddenly seemed to awaken and raced as I thought. After believing Bella was dead, he had gone to the Volturi when he had wanted to end his life, hadn't he? I couldn't help but feel ashamed about thinking of giving up so easily, but try as I might, it was the only reasonable option I could think of.

How could anyone, human, vampire or else, survive after losing one's soulmate? How could _I _go on without Alice?

I couldn't. It was simple as that.

My body seemed to move out of its own accord as I rose fluidly from my chair and entered the house of the family that had taken me in, so many years ago, and had loved me like a son, and a brother. I ignored the waves of confusion and surprise coming from everyone as I walked past them quickly, making my way upstairs to my room. I went in, and with deliberate care, didn't look at anything that belonged to Alice as I grabbed some money, stuffing it in my pockets, along with my passport.

I turned around to leave, but paused for a moment. Reaching on top of the dresser by my side without really looking, I took Alice's favorite necklace and held it delicately in my hand. It wasn't anything fancy ; a simple leather band holding the Cullen crest. She had taken it off that morning, something she rarely ever did, before the battle. Had it only been a few hours? It felt like an eternity since the last time I had seen her, as cliched as that sound.

I closed my fingers around the necklace, and walked out, closing the door carefully behind me. Closing the door on a chapter of my life. Now all that was missing was the ending, I thought grimly.

"What's all this about, Jasper?"

I looked up into Edward's eyes from where he stood on the last step of the staircase. I didn't answer right away, taking note of his emotions as I stalled. Suspicion, concern. I pressed my lips together firmly and frowned, mentally hitting myself for being so careless, happily going on thinking about ending my life with my mind-reader brother just a few feet away. Stupid, stupid me!

He frowned as he continued to look at me, most likely trying to make sense of all the thoughts whirling around in my head. I couldn't make sense of most of them myself. "I'm waiting." He stated.

I wanted to shrug my shoulders nonchalantly and give some bullshit answer about me not being serious. But found that I couldn't. Lying had never been something I did, except before I had met Alice, when luring humans away from curious eyes to make them my next meal. My insides twisted at the thought. I was such a monster.

"I'm not sure." I answered simply. I spoke again before he could add any more. "I... I just can't bear this" My voice was becoming desperate as I went on. " I can't stay here, Edward. I have to... No, _need_ to get away." I searched his eyes. "Please."

He didn't move, still stubbornly blocking my exit path. "Where will you go?" What was I supposed to answer? 'Oh, well you see, I thought I'd pay the Volturi a visit and ask them to rip me to shreds and then burn me. You know. For fun.'

"Away. For a while. I need to get away from here. Away from...her." That part at least was true. Being around constant reminders of her only served to torment me more. I didn't want her to disappear, and at the same time, I did. It was a conflicting feeling; one I wasn't used to.

"Just promise me something then. Promise me you won't do anything...Stupid." I wanted to laugh. Hadn't he used the same line on Bella in the past, before she went and befriended the next mythical beast she could find, and then jumping off a cliff?

His expression darkened for a moment and I apologized in my head, staring at my shoe sheepishly. "I promise. I wasn't thinking straight earlier, I apologize. I'll just get away for a while, maybe go to Alaska. Or someplace where I can be alone. Anywhere but here."

"Just remember we all love you,dear, and that you'll always be welcome here when you decide to come back." I looked up, finding that Esme had walked up the stairs, causing Edward to relinquish his spot on the last step. I nodded absently, feeling guilty as I embraced the woman who had been a mother to me for so many years. How much I wanted to be able to smile at her, and tell her everything would be alright.

"I'm sorry." My voice broke. "I... I have to go." I couldn't stand it anymore. It took me all my willpower to walk past Esme and Edward, walking down the staircase normally, before taking off running to the garage. I didn't want to have to face the rest of my family; I didn't think my broken heart could've taken any more goodbyes.

I climbed on my motorcycle, taking off as fast as it would go, concentrating on the necklace I was still holding in my hand.

Soon, I would be with her once more.

* * *

**  
**

**...Okay I did it again! XD **

**But I promise, in the next chapter, you guys will finally know the truth ; if Alice is alive or not. I'm almost done writing it. n-n**

**Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wasteland**

**Disclaimer** : I own Twilight... In my fantasies, that is. In reality Stephenie Meyer does. I'm only borrowing them.

* * *

Volterra was exactly as I had always pictured it ; stunningly beautiful, but reeking of something more sinister. It was as if the stone walls had absorbed the blood of all the humans who had met their end as vampire meals, and left the air within the city smelling of death. I frowned at the ground as I walked quickly through the deserted streets. I couldn't say I really was in a hurry, but at the same time, I couldn't wait for what I had planned. How I hated such conflicting feelings.

The moonlight shone brightly above me as I wandered the empty streets, looking, waiting. I knew they would eventually come to me. The Volturi may preach they only existed to act as guardians, to enforce the laws of the vampire world, but anyone with two eyes and common sense could see through their lies. But then again, I understood how most would turn a blind eye; wasn't it easier to believe lies?

I thought of Alice and wished I could lie to myself now.

The city's beauty held no appeal to me as I walked, feeling more and more frustrated as time passed. I knew they were bound to notice me sooner or later, and would react, but that didn't mean they had to be so bloody long about it! A low snarl escaped my lips as I paced down the street, running my fingers through my hair in frustration.

They didn't keep me waiting for much longer, and I was grateful for that much, at least. I felt their curiosity coming in waves towards me before my eyes had even spotted them. I stopped walking, waiting for them to make themselves known.

"You're part of that strange family." A small childlike voice stated, some distance behind me.

I turned around slowly, deliberately, to face Alec. Like his twin sister when she had showed up at the battle with the newborns, he was also accompanied by four other members of the guard. I nodded once, forcing myself to make my posture appear more relaxed. I couldn't help but feel defensive, vulnerable, as they stood there and stared openly at me.

"I seek an audience with Aro."

Alec's eyebrows rose. "Is that so? What about?"

I repressed an annoyed growl, inclining my head politely instead. "It's a matter of private affairs, I'm afraid."

He didn't get pissed, unlike his sister, instead looking at me with curiosity for a moment. "Very well. We'll lead you to him." He turned around and started walking away. One of the guards I didn't recognize looked at me warily for a short moment before following the rest of the group. I followed, keeping some distance between us.

I didn't pay attention to my surroundings as we ran to our destination. The ancient city held no interest to me at the moment. Any other time, I was sure I would've loved visiting it, learning more about it then I could read in books, but I wasn't here as a tourist.

I was here as a desperate vampire wanting nothing more than to stop existing.

Before long, I was led to the middle of a wide, ornate hall leading to massive doors sheathed entirely in gold. The entire place screamed wealth enough to make the richest of men jealous. Much to my surprise, Alec ignored the huge doors, and after pushing aside a piece of paneling, revealed a rather plain wooden door.

The small boy walked in, followed by two of the vampires and the other two stayed back. I looked at them warily for a moment before realizing they were waiting for me to go in first. I obliged, feeling myself getting defensive as they followed me. Old habits ; I didn't like having someone behind me, not knowing what they would do.

"Jasper!"

I blinked and frowned slightly at the enthusiastic voice calling my name before I had even fully stepped in the room. Aro was sitting on one of the massive wooden chairs in the room, looking perfectly at ease. He was dressed in the same fashion as Bella had described him to me ; long, pitch-black robes, the same style I had seen portrayed on Carlisle's painting in his study. His milky red eyes stayed on me as he rose more gracefully than I could've thought possible from his seat.

"Dear boy, what a pleasure it is to finally meet you!" He smiled, his emotions practically screaming with the delight he felt. Had I been human, it would have no doubt made me feel sick to my stomach. It was an uncomfortable emotion to deal with; the total opposite of what I was feeling.

I was about to ask how he knew me when I remembered that not so long ago, it had been Edward standing in my place. Aro had no doubt learned all about me through Edward using his particular gift. Much like my brother, he could read people's thoughts. With a mere touch, he could know each and every thought a person has ever had.

"Oh, but I do apologize! Here I am, rambling on! Please, come in, and tell us the purpose of your visit."

I looked around the room briefly, noting the other vampire present as they looked back at me. Aro's ever present company. The king and his court. It was embarrassing enough to have to beg for death without having an audience present. I bit back a curse and looked back at the ancient vampire before extending my hand.

He smiled, nodded, and took it in his. I gritted my teeth, suddenly feeling vulnerable like never before as he read my thoughts. It was as if someone had reached in and pulled my memories from the darkest places of my mind, replaying them before my eyes, but too quickly for me to tell them apart. Only the same strange feeling you have when you know you're forgetting something, but ignore _what_ exactly, lingered when he finally let my hand drop.

He seemed amused as he considered me for a moment. "Well, then. Are all "vegetarian" vampires suicidal? Or does it only run in the family?" He chuckled at his own comment, shaking his head slightly and tsked at me. He didn't give me a chance to reply and went on, changing the subject. "I've learned about your abilities when I had the pleasure of meeting your brother before, but seeing your own thoughts on the matter was quite another thing. Clearer, I might say."

His expression turned thoughtful. "I don't suppose there's a chance you would join us? Your talents would, without a doubt, be a great addition to our humble group. ." He held up a hand, silencing me as I was about to answer. "Think on it. You were brought up, and lived for nearly a century feeding on human blood, like we're supposed to. Don't you miss it? Don't get me wrong, Carlisle is a dear friend of mine, but going after one's nature is not something I so easily approve of."

His words cut me to the core as he brought up my painful past, but he went on. "Don't bother lying to me, I've seen it in your head. Try as you might, you never really fit in with your family, did you? You still miss the taste of warm human blood."

The thought alone only intensified the thirst I realized I was feeling. I shook my head, not wanting to think about it. It had been close to a week since...the incident, and I had not fed since the day before it. It hadn't really crossed my mind; all I could concentrate on was the overwhelming pain, my constant companion in the agonizing hours passing by.

I could feel eyes on me, and I managed not to glare at the other vampires present before returning my gaze to Aro. "With all due respect, I didn't come here to join another family. I came with a completely different sort of request."

He held his hands together in front of him and shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, Jasper. I'm afraid I simply can't grant your request." He suddenly laughed loudly. "Ha. Ha. Ha. This is feeling very familiar!"

His laugh turned into a low chuckle as he shook his head.

I frowned when I suddenly felt him become even more pleased as his expression became thoughtful. What was he planning? "May I know the reasons behind your rather quick refusal?" I asked as politely as I could. Monster or not, I couldn't seem give up on my good manners.

He grinned at me, and at that moment he reminded me of a delighted child who had been given a new toy. A three thousand years old child. "Why, I wouldn't want to disappoint my newest daughter, of course!" He seemed even more pleased at my confused expression before he called out in a loud, sing-song voice. "Oh, honey! Why don't you come in?"

I whirled around, facing the way I had come in, not knowing what to expect. Almost immediately, the door opened and a small figure practically danced in. For a moment, the whole world seemed to stop as I found myself looking down into familiar eyes.

Alice.

* * *

_Of course I couldn't kill Alice. XD I love her too much. And I could never bring myself to hurt Jasper that bad. I love him too much. _

_And I do apologize for the very cliched "the whole world stopped" sentence at the end. XD; My mind failed to think of anything better.  
_

**_But why, oh why, is she with the Volturi? :o Find out in the next chapter!_**

_On a totally different matter..._

_I do believe someone promised me cookies if I didn't kill Alice? ^-^ Gimme.  
_

_Again, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! You guys are awesome! ^_^_


	5. Chapter 5

**Wasteland**

**Disclaimer** : I only daydream that I own Twilight. In reality, Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

Funny how the mind works. As I stood frozen in place, looking down at the missing halve of my soul, the first thought that crossed my mind was that I was probably dead. Or seeing ghosts.

She simply looked up at me, not saying a word, waiting for me to snap out of it. Or to go crazy. A small smile played on her beautiful lips, and I wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch her. I hesitated for a moment. And what if she really was dead, and I was merely hallucinating? Would her image disappear if I reached out for her?

I didn't think I could survive losing her again.

Alice seemed to know my thoughts and decided to put an end to my doubts. She reached up and gently caressed my cheek, a wide grin appearing on her face as her emotions screamed the joy and relievment she felt, but mostly I felt the love she had for me, to the point where it overshadowed everything else. My unbeating heart swelled with pride and everything made sense again.

I wanted to cry out in joy, scoop her up in my arms and never let her go again. I was on the verge of doing just so when I looked into her eyes once more, now that my shock over seeing her again was mostly gone. It wasn't the usual gold that I was used to that stared back at me.

They were crimson.

I tensed, flinching away from the hand she had on my cheek as I took a step back. I wanted nothing more than to believe I was somehow dreaming. This was a nightmare, wasn't it? This couldn't be my sweet, dear Alice. My eyes searched her face frantically, searching for answers, her emotions turning to guilt as she avoided looking back to me.

Aro's voice interrupted my thoughts and made me realize we weren't alone as he spoke from behind me. "How I love happy endings! But I'm sure Jasper is in need of answers, Alice. Why don't you show him around?"

"Dinner will be served in a two hours." I looked back at him briefly, his grin mocking me. "Feel free to join us, Jasper."

I wasn't given a chance to reply as Alice took my hand in hers and led me out of the room. Nearly dragged me out would have been more like it. We left the hallway behind us and she led me halfway across the building, until I found myself in a secluded indoor garden. The moonlight still shined brightly above us, the stars twinkling happily as I scowled darkly at them.

This was wrong. Hadn't I been the one wanting Alice back more than anything? So why couldn't I be happy now that the impossible had been realized? I looked down into her crimson eyes and knew why. She had been the one who had found the Cullens. She had been the one to turn my life upside down, and changed everything, and preached that humans weren't food.

I was the one who was constantly expected to snap. The weakest link. Not her.

With a jolt, I realized I was mad at her. That never happened. Alice was my everything. How could I hate half of me without loathing myself as well? I sat down on a stone bench, resting my forehead in my hand as I squeezed my eyes shut. When would my life become easy, less confusing? Would I ever be that lucky?

I didn't move as she sat next to me, her small form brushing lightly against me. She didn't speak, merely waited for me to be ready, and I was grateful for her quiet understanding. I took a deep breath and looked up, staring blankly straight ahead of me for a moment before I spoke. My voice was calm, another thing I was grateful for. "Why don't you tell me your version of all this?"

It was her turn to hesitate. "It was the only way, Jazz." She murmured, as she took my hand in hers, her thumb rubbing small soothing circles on my skin. "Before the battle, I had a vision. I knew the Volturi were coming, and going to them first would save us."

I shot her an incredulous look, but she held up a hand and I let her go on. "You remember how I told you that Aro wanted me and Edward, when we came here before?" I nodded briefly. "He decided that if he couldn't have us, then no one would, in short." She paused, letting the words sink in. "He wanted to destroy us, Jasper. What was I suppose to do? Let everyone I know and love die?"

She took a deep breath, her gaze leaving me as she looked up at the moon. "I decided to give myself up, hoping it would be enough to stop him for the time being." She smiled, sadly. "I should've known when I made that decision that you would come here."

I blinked at her, surprised. "What else did you expect, Alice? That I would go on with my life? Get over it? Come on!" She looked back at me, a surprised look on her face. I went on, grasping her arm gently and turning her small body so she would face me.

My voice became softer as I ran a hand on her pale cheek. I shook my head. "Without you, I am nothing. I am merely an empty shell. My existence without you is a wasteland, void of everything that is good. Without hope."

I rested my forehead against her shoulder and I felt her small arms encircle me as she pulled me closer, her fingers running through my hair. "When we met, I meant it when I said you gave me hope for the first time in almost a century. That still holds true to this day."

I raised my head, my lips brushing softly against her cheek. "You were my beacon in the darkness that was my life, my redemption from the blood on my hands. You are my everything." I pulled away, cupping her cheek once more in my hand as I looked down into her eyes. "How could I live without my soul? I've tried once, and I wasn't really living until I met you."

Her lips met mine in a chaste kiss. "I'm so sorry, Jasper. I'm so sorry I've hurt you. Will you ever forgive me?" Her sorrow cut me to the core, and I found myself sending small, soothing waves at her. Her shoulders relaxed and she smiled at me. "Jazz?", she warned playfully and I found myself smiling.

She sighed, pulling away from our embrace. "I suppose you'll be also be wanting to know why I fed on human blood." I felt my body tense slightly and forced myself to concentrate on her hand still trapped in mine. "I know what you're thinking, Jasper. I'm the one who said the Cullens would be our new life, that we wouldn't have to go back to the way you used to live." She paused. "Maybe I simply didn't wish for things to change, hoping falsely they wouldn't. But I was wrong."

I was confused, and my expression probably showed it, because she looked at me once more and went on. "Bella changed things, Jasper. When she came into our lives, she made one big mess of everything I had seen in the past." She chuckled. "But I guess change is inevitable one way or another, isn't it?"

I found myself loathing Bella at that moment. I had liked my life as it was before she appeared. It had been difficult, yes, but for Alice, I would do anything. All that mattered to me was that she had been spared having to feed on human blood. Sure, it was... In a word, exquisite, but I knew the guilt that followed. Knowing you were a monster. I only wished to spare her that pain.

And I had failed, because a foolish, clumsy human girl had decided she wanted to become friends with vampires.

"Jasper, it's not her fault. Like I said, it would've come to this one way or another. It was _my_ choice. I had and still have to play my part in this. I couldn't very well convince them I was on their side if I didn't live like them." She was quiet for a moment, her voice barely a whisper when she spoke again. "Could I?"

Oh, how I wished I were human, that I wouldn't have to feel the pain and confusion emanating from her at that moment. If I could've chosen between this and burning in hell, I would've gladly taken my place in hell to suffer for eternity where I belonged. If only things were that simple.

I was sure nothing could become worse, and at that moment, life decided to prove I was wrong once again. The door we had came through opened, and with it came the scent of the humans. I stiffened immediately, and stopped breathing out of habit whenever humans became involved. I shot Alice a look, watching as she rose from her seat.

For a long moment, she simply stood in front of me, watching the open door and the vampire standing there. I recognized him as one of Alec's guards from earlier. I frowned, the anticipation coming from him making me slightly confused and curious. I allowed myself a small breath. "Alice?"

She turned her head, looking down at me from my sitting spot. "Dinner." Her voice was sad, hesitant. "Are you coming?"

* * *

_Sorry it took longer than usual to update, it's been hell at work, and inspiration ran away__ for a day or two. o.o; _

_Serenula__ : Chocolate chip cookies will be fine. ^-^ Yummy~ _

_Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! More coming soon!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Wasteland  
Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer** : Twilight is still not mine, unfortunately. Stephenie Meyer owns it. If it were mine, I'd have Jasper run around half naked all the time.

_**Eleighs**__ : To answer your question as simply as I can without going into an hour worth of details and theories, yes, Carlisle did stay with the Volturi in the past, but only as a guest. He didn't join their coven, as Alice decided to do in this fanfiction. ^-^  
- "Carlisle was studying in Italy when he stumbled across a coven of ancient vampires called the Volturi that included three vampires named Aro, Marcus, and Caius. They were much more educated and refined vampires than those living in the sewers of London, but still drank human blood, and even though they attempted to convert Carlisle to his natural food source__, they failed to convince him." **- From the** **"Twilight Saga Wiki" webpage.**_

* * *

**- - Alice's POV - -  
**

Human blood was the exact way I'd always imaged it would taste; rich, satisfying. Addicting.

I looked up from my most recent meal, my eyes searching the crowd around me. To the Volturi, "dinner" was the equivalent of the humans' family meals, such as Christmas, although a much violent and bloodier version. It was rarely a private affair ; the humans being herded in, and everyone nearly fighting each other over the most appetizing ones. They claimed to be civilized, but when instinct took over, they were anything _but_.

My gaze skipped the rest of the feeding vampires, and it didn't take me long to find him, sitting against the wall. His elbows rested on his knees drawn up against him, his hands clutching his hair as he looked at nothing in particular. The look of pained horror on his beautiful face made me want to scream.

I stepped over the discarded broken body at his feet and knelt by his side. "Jasper?" He didn't look at me, and I wondered if he had heard me over the noise in the room. My hand reached up, caressing his cheek softly, my fingers tracing a scar on his skin absently as I repeated his name. His eyes finally moved, blinking at me once, before he looked down at the dead woman in front of him.

His whole body tensed and I was scared for a moment that he'd jump up and run away. Facing what was bothering him had always been one of his weaknesses, after all. My beautiful, broken husband. I grasped his head in my hands, gently urging him to look at me instead of the deceased human. "It's okay, love. It's okay."

He sneered, his glare never quite meeting my gaze as he wrenched away from my hands. "If you say so, Alice." I blinked, shocked. Jasper was never truly mad at me. But at the moment, I couldn't blame him. I had brought him here. I had known he wouldn't be able to resist the blood.

I stayed kneeling on the floor as he rose to his feet fluidly. "You're leaving." It wasn't a question. He looked pained for a moment as he looked at the door at the far back of the room, one of his hands running through his hair absently. It was an unconscious gesture he did when he was unsure, or confused.

"Yes... I guess I am." I didn't need to be an empath to know guess how he was feeling. Weak, disgusted. Hopeless. I knew because I felt the exact same way. How much I wanted to remind him that I didn't have a choice, that it was the only way to save my family. How much I wanted to tell him to stay with me.

But I couldn't bring myself to voice that last part out loud. He didn't have to suffer from the fires of hell with me.

I didn't doubt for a second that he would've stayed anyway if I had asked him, but I didn't think I could have survived seeing him suffer that way. I loved him too much for that. My sanity was already only hanging on by a thread as it was.

He wasn't strong enough to never feed on humans again, and yet he was too strong to live as a nomad.

He was walking a thin line between two worlds, and yet lived in neither.

Rising to my feet, I grasped his hand in mine, pulling him closer to me. He complied wordlessly, and I wrapped my arms around him tightly, burying my face in his shirt. I wished for time to stop, to let this moment last for all eternity. Everything made sense when I was in his arms; reality couldn't touch me. A smile appeared on my lips when he placed a small kiss on top of my head.

He pulled away, his crimson eyes meeting my own for a moment. "I'm sorry. I just... I can't do this." I closed my eyes, nodding my head slightly. I didn't think I could bear seeing walk away from me. I felt him place a small kiss on my lips and hesitate for a moment, and then he was gone.

I had known he wouldn't stay, and yet I had selfishly asked him to join us for "dinner", just to have a few more moments with him.

Between the two of us, I was the real monster.

* * *

_Whoopsie, m__y bad. Jasper left Alice.  
Will he be back? :O Will he go back to the Cullens? Or live on his own? Or come back to Alice after all?_

_I'm sorry this was short. x.o __And in Alice's POV. I tried writing it in Jasper's, but inspiration decided that it was Alice's turn. _

_The next chapter will be longer, I promise. It might take a few days before I update again. I'm working on Christmas, and for five days in a row, so I'll need as much sleep as I can get. Not an easy task when you work evening/nights, and the woman living above your head works days. Let's just say she's not exactly quiet. Ugh.  
_

_Special thanks to Divine Divinity for her lovely reviews. They always cheer me up. ^-^  
And thanks to everyone else who reviewed as well! __**  
I love you guys!  
Merry Christmas! **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Wasteland**

_**Disclaimer** : If I owned Twilight, I would have Jasper in my room right now. *Looks around* o_o ...Nope, still don't own it then. Oh well. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight._

* * *

I wanted to run.

I walked down the streets of Volterra as fast as I could without making the waking humans notice me more than needed. Although it was a cloudy day, there were other ways they would know if something was different with me, such as moving too fast.

As soon as I was out of the city, and away from suspicious eyes, I started running. I didn't feel as exhilarated as I usually did when I ran. Memories of what I had just seen, and done, kept coming to my mind. It made me want to scream and hit my head against something.

I came to a stop when I was in the forest some miles away. I was thankful for the clouds covering the sky; I didn't need to have my skin sparkle like millions of tiny diamonds and remind me even more of how much of a freak I was. I slumped down against a boulder in the shade, my fingers tangling themselves in my hair as I bent my head in shame.

It was an emotion I had become used to, and one I still loathed.

My head snapped up when a familiar scent came to me. My mind raced, trying to figure out why he was here, of all places. It wasn't long before my eyes found him, walking closer. A low snarl escaped my lips, almost against my will, and he stopped some distance away. "What are you doing here?" I snapped, demanding.

Edward's eyes seemed to search my face for a moment, and I could only guess how much of a mess I must look at that moment. The fact that _he_ looked like a model who had walked off the pages of a fashion magazine certainly didn't help. I waited, as patiently as I allowed myself to be before growling. "Well?" Suspense wasn't something I enjoyed. Reality was torment enough as it was without it.

He sighed, leaning against the massive tree by his side before answering. "I came to check on you." I glared, my hands tightening in fists as I rose to my feet. A small sarcastic smile formed on my lips. "You came to check on me? What for? To see if I was still alive?" If the word _alive_ could be used to describe us in the first place. I doubted it.

Edward shook his head, and I was surprised by his next statement. "I came to check on you and Alice, to tell the truth." Alice? He knew Alice was here? How? Had she called him? The sneer on my face disappeared as I looked at him in confusion. He, of course, heard my chaotic thoughts and answered. "Yes, she did call me. I came as soon as I could."

He paused, as if he didn't know where to begin. "Alice called a week ago, not long after you left. She said she had a vision of you going to the Volturi and asking them to end your life, much the same way as I did. She explained her reasons for joining them, and made me swear not to tell anyone else." He shoved his hands in his coat pocket, glaring at the ground. "Not that I agree with it, but I promised nonetheless."

"She called me again a few hours ago." He paused again. "She told me about the...meal." Images of the woman I had killed flashed before my eyes and I turned my gaze away uselessly. Although he knew that I had fed on human blood, I still didn't want him to see my eyes, to witness how weak I was. "She said you would come here, and asked me to make sure you were okay."

I frowned, turning my head back toward where he stood, but kept my eyes on the ground. "I'm fine." I cringed at how raspy my voice sounded.

Ever tried lying to someone who can read your thoughts? If not, then follow my advice; don't bother.

It was his turn to frown at me. "Yes, you're fine, and I'm the King of England." I glared at him for a moment, stubbornly refusing to speak or move. He sighed again, taking a few steps closer. "I don't like this any more than you do, but what else can we do?" He smiled a little, but his emotions only showed sadness. "You know it as well as I do; when Alice decides to do things her way, there's nothing we can do to change her mind."

The uncomfortable silence between us stretched on while I glared at my feet. I could feel his eyes on me, but I refused to meet his gaze. "What are you going to do?" What was I going to do? I seriously didn't know. Curling up in a ball and hoping to die seemed like a good idea at the moment. A foolish, improbable idea, but still. "You know Carlisle and Esme would be more than happy to have you back home." He let out a small chuckle. "Even Rosalie misses having you around."

A small smile formed on my lips in spite of myself. Home. Yes, going home would've been nice. The smile faded. But it wasn't home without _her_. I shook my head, finally looking up at the man I had called my brother for many decades.

"No... I can't go back, not yet." I couldn't go back and face them. I couldn't face their constant concern over me, their grief over losing Alice... I sighed, dusting off my clothes absently. "Not yet." I repeated.

Edward nodded. "I understand. Just remember we'll be there if you need us."

"I know." Of course I knew. How many times had I messed up in the past? Too many, and yet they had always welcomed me back with open arms each time. And Alice had been there each time to hold me tight in her arms and tell me she loved me. I winced at the memory. I really needed to get away.

I took off running, leaving Edward behind me, away from my sweet, dear Alice.

My already broken heart only shattered more at the thought.

* * *

_...Well! So much for not updating before next year. I got home frustrated after my day at work, and ended up writing this. It's not as long as I wanted it to be, but oh well._

_**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Wasteland  
**Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : You know, it breaks my heart each time I have to write this. I _still_ don't own Twilight, or Jasper. ...*Lower lip quivers*

_**Quick note** : This chapter will be divided in two sections. The first half is the usual Jasper's POV, and the second will be Alice's._

* * *

How did I ever end up here?

I didn't mean that literally. I knew how I ended up in the dark, lonely street of London. I remembered getting on the plane, cursing myself mentally the whole time for not taking more precautions such as reserving an aisle just for myself. The woman sitting next to me should thank whatever deity she believes in that my world had been crumbling and I was too absent to really notice her. Killing a human and getting rid of the body was easy enough, but on an airplane? Definitely not a good idea.

I meant that first sentence as 'How the _hell_ did I end up here' emotionally.

My mind vaguely registered the wet, cold wall I was leaning against, soaking through my shirt, but I ignored it. The only thing I seemed to be able to concentrate on was the pain. Like the slow ticking rhythm of a clock, I could feel my unbeating heart in my chest chip away with each passing second. Funny how something that hadn't moved in decades could still hurt so much.

It was unnerving, but at the same time, comforting.

I chuckled darkly. Yes, it was comforting to know I could still feel something. I couldn't imagine how I could deserve any less than pure agony. The atrocities I had commited certainly qualified me for this torment. But most importantly, I had run away.

I had tucked my tail between my legs and fled the one person I had sworn to never leave.

I had to be insane. It was the only explanation that made sense.

I glared up at the cloudy night sky, blinking away the raindrops falling in my eyes. Even the rain was mocking me, a constant reminder that I couldn't cry away the pain and sorrow I felt so vividly. I was barely aware of the odd looks I was getting from the humans passing by the alley I was in. Couldn't a person simply wallow in peace any more? But I wasn't a _person_, was I? I hadn't been for nearly a century.

A sigh escaped my lips as I looked to the ground briefly before moving further down the road, away from suspicious eyes. The searing pain echoing in my whole body was my only companion as I walked aimlessly. Painful memories flitted though my mind, of Alice, always of her, and I simply let them devour me alive.

Time became nonexistant; not that it had ever played a major role in my life. I eventually walked out of the maze that was London's alleys, and found myself on the sidewalk of a well-lit street. The cheery light the lamp posts made me feel sick. I stayed in the shadows, the light a few inches away from my feet.

Monsters should stay hidden in the dark.

"Jazz?"

My head snapped up at my nickname and I'm sure, had I been human, that my neck would've cramped up. The woman walking past me on the sidewalk recoiled at the sudden movement, hesitating, before giving me a wide berth as she hurried past my shadowed form.

"No, I don't like jazz." I heard a young girl giggle, and I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

Just two love-struck teenagers talking about ridiculous things over tea. My gaze swept past the little cafe across the street, mentally cursing myself. Of course she wouldn't be there. How masochistic could one get?

I had left her, and still, I couldn't stop searching for her.

I heard the girl laugh again, and couldn't help but notice the difference. Whereas Alice's laugh was musical, hers sounded like an untuned violin compared to it, the sound making my teeth grind together. I winced and turned around, walking back the way I had come. I hadn't gone very far when I caught sight of a reflection in a window of an abandonned warehouse, and I stopped. The man staring back looked like me. Same height, same messy honey blond hair. The exact same ragged scars adorning his pale body.

But his eyes, blood red, as if witness to the fires of hell burning inside of him, terrified me.

I ran a hand through my hair, and the reflection mimicked my movement. How did I end up like this? Why couldn't I get over it? Wasn't feeding on human blood my nature, after all?

It was maddening.

A low growl escaped my lips as I pulled my arm back and punched the deceitful glass and watched as it broke into a thousand tiny pieces. The relief I felt was cut short when I looked down and saw my reflection stare back a thousand times over on every piece.

I screamed in frustration and walked away as fast as I could, wishing it were so easy to run away from myself.

* * *

**Alice's POV.**

"What's bothering you, my daughter?"

I wanted nothing more than to grit my teeth at the nickname Aro had chosen for me. Instead, I kept a serene expression on my face as I turned my head to look at him. My hand absently straightened an imaginary wrinkle in the long, black silk skirt I was wearing. I forced a smile on my lips. "Nothing's the matter, dear father. I was simply thinking."

"Aah." He moved closer, seemingly floating, and took a seat next to me on the bench by the grand window reaching halfway to the ceiling. "Thinking of him, I presume?" He continued, and my smile faded a little. Of course I was thinking of him. How could I not?

I nodded, turning back to look down at the busy, oblivious humans below. I couldn't help but imagine how their relatively simple world would change if they knew vampires lived amonst them, and that they were merely pawns, amusement, and food to us. Well, _most_ of us, that is. I didn't belong in that last category anymore, though.

Funny how the most simple of things can cause your whole world to change.

Jasper had left me, and everything was different. I found myself not being able to look at things with the same enthusiasm as before. I had always prided myself in being someone who was cheerful, outgoing and optimistic, but all that seemed pretty vain these days. It was as if I was only a shell, void of everything that once was _me_.

And I didn't understand why.

Sure, he had left me, but it was what I had wanted, wasn't it? I wanted him away from the horror that was my life now. I wanted him to be free whereas I couldn't be, hoping my knowing he was happy would help me cope with reality better.

It didn't help.

I couldn't lie to myself, and pretend he was happy. I could've stopped looking for him through my visions, but seeing him was my only way to cope these days; my sole comfort. How I wished to see him smile in my visions. Just once. One smile would've been enough to make an eternity worth living.

Only the memory of his crestfallen expression lingered in my mind, successfully ripping my heart in two.

Aro's voice put an end to my thoughts. "It's really a shame he didn't stay with us. A gift such as his would've been more than welcome." Anger seethed through me, even as I avoided letting it touch my expression. All he was interested in was making his little "group" stronger. He didn't care about any of us on a personal level; to him, it was all about the profit.

Heedless to my internal struggle, he went on. "Not every vampire's strong enough to accept what they really are, I suppose." His smile made me want to growl. "I'm glad you were, sweet Alice." I forced a smile on my lips and nodded, not trusting my voice at the moment.

He rose to his feet, looking down at me for a moment before speaking once more. "You should follow my advice and forget about him. He's not one of us." He turned around, leaving me alone as his words sank in.

Not one of them, of _us_.

And yet through Heaven, Hell, and everything in between, he was my everything.

* * *

_Chapter 9 will be coming soon! I hope you enjoyed this one!_

I can't believe I have over 50 reviews! I'm already overjoyed when I get a single one, and now after fifty, I'm all WOAH~!  
So a BIG, HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! You guys are the best!


	9. Chapter 9

**Wasteland**

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** : Still don't own Jasper. Stephenie Meyer does.

_**Quick note**__ : In case you've forgotten, Jasper got Alice's necklace from their bedroom before he left for Italy. I had forgotten about it myself, so I decided to make it reappear in this chapter._

_

* * *

_

The sound seemed to echo louder than I was planning to as I knocked three times on the door. I glanced around me briefly as I shoved my hand back in my wrinkled jacket, but the hall behind me was thankfully deserted. I absently toyed with the Alice's necklace residing at the bottom of the pocket while I waited.

I was expecting a "come in", and I nearly jumped when the door abruptly opened. Carlisle stood in front of me, his eyes wide as if he had seen a ghost as he stared at me. I realized I was staring too, and cleared my throat. "May I come in?"

"Yes! Yes, please do." He held the door open for me before closing it once more as soon as I had stepped in his office. I let out a breath, pleased that it wasn't like the rest of the hospital. A large desk was at the end of the room, with many shelves holding books behind it. Here and there, I recognized objects that belonged to him. It was cozy, just like his study at home.

Before I could sit down on the couch by my side, Carlisle pulled me into his arms and embraced me. I stiffened at first, used to this kind of thing from Esme, before I awkwardly returned the hug. "Oh, son. I'm so glad you've decided to come back."

He let me go. "Did you go see Esme yet? She'll be thrilled to know you're back." I looked at him for a moment before answering. "No, I haven't gone to see her yet. I came here as soon as I got off the plane. I don't know for how long I'll stay." I paused. "It'll depend on the outcome of this meeting, I suppose."

He studied me for a minute before gesturing vaguely to a chair in front of his desk. "Tell me them, what brings you back?" I sat down as he took a chair behind his desk. I almost laughed, feeling very much like a student would in the principal's office. He seemed to realize it as well and shrugged. "Sorry."

I shook my head, dismissing it, before speaking. "I don't suppose Edward has told you anything about his trip?" He raised an eyebrow and I went on. "I thought not. She did make him promise, after all." He was monentarily confused, and I didn't have to have Edward's gift to know he was thinking 'who's _she_?' I took a deep breath. "Alice is alive."

His reaction was immediate, and I held up a hand to stop him from running out the door. "There'll be plenty of time to tell mother. Please, allow me to finish." He relunctantly sat back down and I went on. "Alice is with the Volturi." Although his expression remained neutral, his emotions were anything but.

I went on quickly, telling him only the most important points. "She's well. As well as can be expected. She had a vision, before the battle with Victoria and her newborns. The Volturi were coming, and they wanted her and Edward, and so she gave herself up to allow us more time."

Marking a small pause, I looked away from my mentor, and out the single window in his office. "I have only learned the truth behind her disappearance when I went to them to...End it." He looked, and felt pained by my confession. I couldn't blame him.

He sighed, and smiled a little. "Well, I'm glad to know she still lives, at least."

I couldn't help but smile as well as I looked back at him. "So am I." I _was_ happy she was alive. It was the idea of her feeding on humans that I didn't like. But as Edward had said, it was her choice. There was nothing I could do to change that. "But it's not the only reason I came here."

"Oh?"

"Telling you Alice was alive and well was only half of it." Here came the hard part. "I plan on taking down the Volturi." I could only imagine a frantic Alice calling Edward at that moment. No doubt she had seen my plan by now.

Carlisle looked stunned for a moment as my words sank in. For the first time since I had come into his family, he seemed to hesitate and seach for his words. "Take down the..." He blinked, crossing his hands in his lap as he leaned back in his chair.

"Yes." I had made up my mind. My words became strained as I talked. "Alice will never leave them if there's the smallest chance they'll come back for the rest of us. If war is the only way I can get her back, I'll fight. My life as a vampire began in a war, and it will end in one if it has to."

The silence between us dragged on for a few minutes, and I kept my gaze on him. I would not back down now. "I'll understand if you do not wish to join me in this. All I ask are the names of those you know, or think, oppose the Volturi."

He rested his hands on his desk as he leaned forward. "Are you sure you want to do this, Jasper? The Volturi have been around for more than three thousand years, and there's a reason for that."

I cut him off before he could go on. "I know that. I know how their guards are the best, and their abilities are unsurpassed. But war is my domain, my specialty, Carlisle. I would gladly go to my death, but I would not accept others dying with me if this really were a hopeless case. I know we can do it."

Again, more silence, and had I been human, I would probably be fidgeting in my seat. Instead I stood still and waited patiently. A small knock was heard, and a nurse came in, surprised to see someone else in Carlisle's office. "Um, sorry to bother you. Here are the papers for Mr. Bettington's release." After putting down the papers on the corner of the desk, she left, feeling confused at Carlisle's unusual lack of response.

His gaze was on me, but his thoughts distant. He didn't so much as glance at the stack of papers left by the nurse. He finally spoke, carefully choosing his words. "And what if Aro knows of your plan now?" I frowned, waiting for him to explain. "Alice is with them now, you have said so yourself. By force or consent, it makes no difference. If Aro touches her, he will know of the visions she's had."

"I'm not stupid, I've thought of that as well, father. Aro, on the other hand, is arrogant." It was his turn to look at me with a raised eyebrow. "He knows he has the best of the best, and thinks of himself as unbeatable. I'm counting on that so he won't be bothered to come after me. At least for now."

Carlisle sighed, shaking his head. "I simply think it's a lot to play on such hopeful thinking."

I gritted my teeth, forcing my voice to remain calm. "I also know that, but at the moment, it's all I have. Will you help me or not? Hopeful thinking or not, time is my enemy, so I'd rather not waste any more."

I rose from my seat at the same time as Carlisle, and we both stood facing each other for a moment before, finally, he heaved a small sigh and nodded, his expression grim. "Very well. I will do my best to get in touch with the people I think would join you."

A smile appeared on my lips, and I bowed my head respectfully. "Thank you, Carlisle."

"Yes, well, don't make me regret my decision." He grumbled as he walked closer, guiding me to the door with a hand on my back. "Thinking we had lost a daughter was enough pain for Esme and I, don't let yourself getting killed in this."

I nodded stiffly as we walked out of his office, and down the hallway. I didn't want to promise him that out loud. There was, after all, too many chances that I would end up breaking it. I couldn't lie to myself and think the coming fight would be easy and without any casualty.

No war was ever like that.

_

* * *

_

_I had some trouble posting this chapter. For some reason, the website didn't like me. My apologies for those who have this story on alert if you got two messages saying a new chapter was posted. :O There is only one chapter that is new, and not two. _

_Thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed!_

_Happy New Year everyone!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Wasteland  
Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. I'm only borrowing them for some time.

_**A/N**__ : I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I've been busy with work, and pretty much pissed all the time due to various reasons. I think that if I had tried to write while feeling that way, the Volturi would have won and the Cullens would have died a slow and painful death. ( Semi-borrowing Stephenie's words, I know. XD )_

_

* * *

_

"Do you wish to talk about it?"

Carlisle's quiet voice snapped me out of my reverie, and I turned my head slightly to look at him. I leaned my elbow against the passenger window of the Mercedes, resting my head in the palm of my hand. "Speak about what, exactly?" He didn't look at me as he drove, keeping a careful, if somewhat unecessary, watch on the road ahead.

I was about to ask again, but when he turned his head, looking at me straight in the eyes, I finally understood his question.

My eyes. My crimson eyes.

I pressed my lips into a thin line, frowning as I tore my gaze away from his. "Not particularily, no." He didn't insist, and I was silently grateful for it. I knew he wouldn't judge me; he never did, but I still didn't want to relive those moments. Not now.

I barely took noticed of the scenery that flashed by as we drove home in silence. I was lost within my own mind, unwanted memories resurfacing every now and then, but mostly, I thought of my family. What would they think when they too saw the darkness in my eyes, proof that I had betrayed everything they believed in once more?

Carlisle may never judge me, but it would be a different story with Rosalie. I could already hear her sarcasm, as well as feel Esme's disappointment.

Had I been human, I would've probably had a panic attack by now.

I moved both my hands to my knees, my fingers clenching every now and then. I saw Carlisle look at me from the corner of his eye, but he remained silent as we pulled up into the driveway. I briefly looked at the house before taking a deep breath and stepping out the car.

The sudden feelings of excitement that hit me at that moment made me momentarily freeze in place. "Jasper!" The next thing I knew, I had Esme's arms around me, nearly crushing me. I couldn't help the weak smiled that appeared on my face as I returned the embrace gently.

"Come on now, there's lots to do." At Carlisle's words, Esme let me go, but stayed near me as we walked in the house. I had a feeling she wouldn't let me out of her sight for a while. It didn't matter me, I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

The rest of the family were waiting inside for us. Emmett's booming laugh greeted me, along with a playful slap on the back that would've broken any human bones beyond repair. "I knew you couldn't stay without a wrestling partner like me for too long!"

I merely smiled, awaiting the unavoidable questions. It wasn't long before Rosalie took notice of my eyes as I looked around the unchanged room. "So, the weakest link returns." Her voice was smug as she crossed her arms and leaned against the staircase. Contempt rolled off her in waves.

A low snarl escaped my lips, and she straightened, surprised by my reaction. Truth be told, I was slighty surprised as well. Her constant sarcasm was something I was used to, after all, after a few decades spent with her.

Edward finally spoke from where he sat at his piano, changing the subject. "So what is it you want to tell us, Jasper?" I stopped glaring at Rosalie and turned my attention to him. He already knew the reasons I had come back, having read them in my mind, but I voiced them out loud for the others.

"Alice is alive." The relief I felt coming off Emmett was almost painful. I ignored it, and went on, telling them how she joined the Volturi, and why. I paused for a moment, letting the news sink in before I went on. "So here I am now, asking for your help."

Emmett frowned at me, confused by my last statement. "Help for what, bro?"

I took a deep, unecessary breath, looking at the vampires present one by one before I spoke. "I plan to take down the Volturi." Rosalie scoffed, causing me to return my gaze on her when she spoke. "And just how do you plan on doing that?"

Carlisle spoke up before I could. "For now, we're going to get in contact with as many of our friends as we can. It might be safer for us to speak of the actual plan later." He cast a quick look at me, and I understood what he meant.

It was safer if Alice didn't see right away what I was planning.

"Who do you think would join us, Carlisle?" Esme put a hand on her husband's arm as she spoke. He looked down at her for a moment before speaking to me. "I'll contact the Denali clan first, since they're the closest and easiest to reach. I'll have to call in sick at the hospital for a week or so while Esme and I go looking for a few friends in England, Ireland and Europe." He turned to Emmett and Rosalie. "You two can start looking in South America, a-"

Rosalie cut him off before he could finish, her emotions screaming along with her voice. "What makes you think I want to help? If he's stupid enough to go and provoke the Volturi, of all people, then why should I die along with him!" Emmett murmured something to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She relaxed slightly in his embrace, but her glare never left me. "I won't do it."

I shook my head. "I'm not forcing you to join me in this, Rose. It's your same goes for everyone else in this room."

"I'll go look in South America. Do you think Peter and Charlotte would come as well?" Edward asked as he rose from his seat. I hesitated. Peter had been by my side many decades ago, and had escaped, wanting more than to the constant war that Maria believed in. Would he join me in something he disliked so much?

"I'll try to get in touch with him. We'll see." Edward nodded in understanding, and I went on. "It's settled then. I'll remain behind, and wait for everyone."

--

**Alice's POV**

I slammed my cellphone shut in frustration, only to reopen it and dial Edward's number once more. Why wasn't he picking up the phone? Was he so dazzled by Bella that he didn't hear his own phone ringing anymore?

I closed my phone again, and tried Rosalie's phone as I paced around my room.

How was I suppose to warn them they were heading straight to their demise if they wouldn't even pick up their stupid phone?

* * *

_Don't hate me. o_o; I love ending chapters in cliffies. X3 As for them heading straight to their death... Well, you'll just have to keep reading if you want to know how this will end, I suppose. ^-^_


	11. Chapter 11

**Wasteland**

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer : I own Twilight! ...No, I'm lying. Stephenie Meyer owns it.**

**_Warnings : Some Bella-bashing. This chapter contains spoilers for Breaking Dawn._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

"Maybe the pack would help?"

I barked a laugh, pun intended, at Bella's words. I crossed my arms against my chest as I leaned against the wall, wishfully hoping it would somehow put more distance between myself and the human. She didn't seem to get the message that I needed space and remained on her seat at the kitchen counter, swinging her feet like a bored child.

She really had to be out of her mind. It was the only explanation I could think of that made any sense. She knew Edward was gone to South America to try and locate the nomads who would hopefully join us in the upcoming war. Yet she came to the house, where only I remained behind while Rosalie and Emmett were out hunting.

The only vampire in the whole family who had very little self-control around humans. Couldn't people get peace in their own houses anymore?

"And what makes you believe I would want their help?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. She frowned at me, crossing her own arms stubbornly before she answered. "Because they exist to fight vampires; exactly what you're planning to do. Why not get the most help you can? Either way, if the Volturi is coming here, they'll be wanting to fight anyway."

I scoffed. "Whoever said they were coming here?" I winced as soon as the words were out, realizing I had said too much. But it was too late. Bella sat up straighter, her hands clutching the sides of her seat. "They're not coming to Forks?"

"No. You said it yourself; we're attacking them. So logically, why would they be coming here?" Seriously, how daft could one get?

I was thankfully interrupted by the sound of a car pulling into the dirt road leading to the house. Ignoring Bella's questioning look, I walked out of the house and waited. It wasn't long before I knew it wasn't any of our usual visitors; they were driving much faster than any normal humans would've.

The car pulled into the meadow and stopped in front of the porch where I was still standing. All four doors opened, and I couldn't help but smile as they stepped out. The Denali clan had arrived.

"Jasper!"

"Hello Tanya. Kate, Carmen, Elezear, Irina. Welcome."

Tanya walked closer, her strawberry blonde curls quivering with her steps and embraced me. "It's been so long!" I awkwardly returned the embrace. "It sure has.", I agreed. She pulled away and looked over my shoulder. "This must be Bella!"

I didn't look behind me and simply nodded, gesturing vaguely between them. "Bella, meet Tanya of the Denali clan. Tanya, Bella." The other four vampires stepped closer, looking at the human behind me curiously and I repeated the introductions just as quickly.

"Where are the others?" Eleazar asked, stepping closer. His emotions betrayed just how anxious he really was. I couldn't blame him; he had been a part of the Volturi long ago, and although I hadn't told any of them we would be attacking his ancient family, he wasn't looking forward to fighting anyone. I wondered how he would react once he learned of the whole plan. I took a moment to look at the dark haired vampire before answering. "Edward has gone to South America to search for friends who might help us, while Carlisle and Esme are going to England, Ireland and Europe."

"What about Rosalie and Emmett?" His mate, Carmen, asked. I pressed my lips into a thin line before answering her. "They've gone hunting for the moment, but they won't be joining us in this."

"What! They would turn their backs on their family on an important event such as this?" Outraged, Kate shook her head. Family was one of the most important things there was, in her opinion, after all, even if she didn't know who we were supposed to be fighting against.

"I gave them the choice to join me in this, Kate, the same as I did to you. Their decision is theirs alone. If they changed their mind, I would welcome them with open arms, but if they decide to stay out of this after all, I won't hold it against them."

"I still say you should ask the pa—" A low growl escaped my lips as I whipped my head around to glare at Bella, cutting her off before she could finish her sentence and ruin everything. It wouldn't be a good idea to mention the pack in front of Irina, not after those same werewolves had destroyed Laurent, with whom she had grown quite attached to. I was surprised she had come with the others in the first place.

Bella shot me a quizzical look, and I could imagine the same expression on Tanya's face as she spoke. "Now, now, Jasper. Is that any way to treat your brother's girlfriend?" She giggled. I looked back at her and she became serious as she changed the subject. "So what is the plan exactly, Jasper?"

I had only explained the bare minimum to them over the phone, only saying another clan wanted to do us harm. I shook my head. "I'm sorry. I can't explain everything right away. I haven't even made up my mind on anything specific yet. It's safer that way." Tanya only looked at me in confusion, but I couldn't bring myself to tell her. How weird would it look, to tell someone you can't exactly trust your own soulmate because she might unwillingly betray you to your enemies?

I saw Bella huff in annoyance from the corner of my eye, no doubt wanting to bring up the werewolf subject again. That sent my brain reeling. Of course! A grin appeared on my face, and everyone's emotions turned to confusion around me. I turned to Bella, causing her to take an involuntary step back when I suddenly reached out to grab her shoulders. "Thank you! Why didn't I think of this before?"

She blinked quickly a few times, no doubt wondering if I had finally lost it and mumbled. "Um, my pleasure?"

I whirled back to Tanya and the others, ignoring the weird looks they were giving me. "I have to go. I know what to do now. I'll borrow your car, if you don't mind. I'll be back as soon as I can. In the meantime, make yourselves at home!"

"But Jasper!" I vaguely heard Tanya protest, but I was already slamming the car's door closed and pulled out of the driveway. I accelerated down the dirt road, and down the highway at a dangerous speed. Seriously, why hadn't I thought of this before? Bella's scent had been distracting me, I supposed, not allowing me to think of the situation clearly. It simply wasn't like me to not look at things from all angles possible.

The answer I had been looking for had been so obvious all along, it was almost painful.

The buildings were a blur as I drove through town, and had Bella's father seen me drive that way, he wouldn't have been happy. Not one bit. I couldn't help the grin on my face as I got nearer to my destination, the houses becoming further away from each other until only the thick forest stood to each side of the road. Not a moment too soon, I was there, and pulled the car to a stop.

I stepped out, slamming the door shut behind me and walked the short distance seperating me from the boundary. Planting my feet firmly on the imaginary line, I waited. A small breeze blew down the road, and I smelled him before I even heard his approach. I tried my best not to grimace at the horrid scent.

I smirked as he emerged from the trees next to the road. "Hello, mutt."

* * *

_Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Wasteland**

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer : Still don't own Twilight.**

"Are you out of your mind?"

I let out a small chuckle. "You'd be surprised how many times I've been asked that particular question lately." And if someone had told me a dozen years ago that I would be here, asking a clan of werewolves to join me in a fight that I had little to no hope of winning, I would have called that person crazy. Without a single doubt.

And yet here I was, standing in the rain on the Quileute border. It wasn't long after Jacob had found me that the rest of the clan followed. The looks on their faces when they saw me would've been hilarious under any other circumstances. Not that I could blame them; how often do you have a vampire, covered in battle scars, show up at your door for no apparent reason?

"I still don't see why we'd risk our necks in a fight with the most powerful vampires on this planet, just so you can get your girl back. Especially when it was _her_ decision to join them in the first place." Sam scowled at me as he crossed his arms against his chest.

From the corner of my eyes, I caught sight of Leah as she moved closer. "Well, look at it this way." I explained. "We vampires don't imprint, but that does not mean we do not have soulmates. If we're lucky enough, we'll find someone who's just right for us." I shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly. "Just like you have your Emily, I have Alice."

The sudden burst of anger coming from Leah was staggering. My hands curled into fists involuntarily before I got my control back. If it was one thing I hated, it was my talent. Feeling people's love was one thing, but feeling their anger as if it were my own wasn't something I enjoyed.

As I returned my gaze to Sam, I knew I had struck the right cord. He pressed his lips into a thin line as he scowled at me still, but his emotions pretty much screamed the inner struggle he was having. He knew what it was like to find the right one. Just like Leah knew how it was to lose that special person.

"Love or not, it doesn't mean we want to go die for your cause!" Jacob suddenly shouted from where he stood, a few paces behind his Alpha. "What's in it for us?"

"Knowing the Volturi won't be coming after you shapeshifters if they learn of your existence would be the greatest piece of mind I could get, were I in your place." I returned my gaze to Sam. "Don't think I am lying when I say this. They pride themselves in having "rare specimens", as they put it. It's why they're so strong; they get vampires with the strongest talents to join them. Wether it's by consent or force, it doesn't matter to them. They always get what they want, in the end."

Sam's scowl only deepened. "They collect, so to speak, _vampires_ with the strongest talents. So why would they want shapeshifters?"

"Why not? Think of them as children; the more toys they have, the happier they are." I heard Jacob grumble something about not wanting to become a circus freak, and I stiffled a sudden urge to laugh. At least one of them understood what I meant.

"Think about it." I pushed a wet lock of my hair away from my eyes, mentally cursing the rain. "Just remember that it's also better for all of you if they're pulled off their high horse. You know where to find me when you make your decison."

I nodded my farewells, turning my back to the group of werewolves, and made my way back to where I left my car. Well, not _my_ car, but Tanya's. Heaving a sigh, I climbed in and slammed the door shut. I would have a lot of explanations to give back home.

I took my time driving back, not wanting to give Bella's father an excuse to arrest me. Sure, it was his job to stop people speeding across the town like crazy, but I simply wasn't in the mood to have to dazzle my way out of a speeding ticket, of all things.

It wasn't long though, before I was pulling into the driveway leading to the Cullen house. To my surprise, Tanya stood waiting for me on the porch. She crossed her arms tightly against her chest when she saw me climb out of the car and glared at me with all her might.

Did I ever mention the woman intimidates me? Well, she does. She's easily one of the prettiest women I ever set eyes on, vampire or not, but her tempter is something you do not want to provoke. I swear, Rosalie's anger is nothing compared to hers. I was more than thankful that she rarely ever got mad.

Only problem being that she was angry at the moment. Most likely at me.

"Tanya, I apologize. I shouldn't ha- -" My words were cut short as she scoffed, glaring up at me. I frowned in confusion and was about to ask what exactly was the matter when I caught the scent of other vampires besides the Denali clan coming from inside the house. I wasn't given time to wonder about it as Tanya screeched at me.

"You brought us here to fight the Volturi?" Her words rang in my sensitive ears. "The _Volturi_!? What were you _thinking_, Jasper!" She threw her hands up in an exasperated manner before continuing. "Well, that's an obvious answer. Obviously, you _weren't_ thinking!"

I sighed, and took a few deep breaths before answering as she continued to mumble about me being insane. "Tanya, please. Listen to me. Who told you what, exactly?" I was the only one who knew of the whole plan, and I had left almost as soon as the Denali clan had arrived. She had said it herself; Carlisle hadn't explained why they were asked to come here.

"Bella told me of your foolish plans." She scowled at me, and I returned the gesture. Bella only knew parts of the whole picture; everything she had said had no doubt led to this very moment. Sometimes I really wished I could strangle the girl with my bare hands.

"She barely knows anything about this, Tanya. There's no use trying to get the whole picture if there's huge chunks of knowledge you don't have." I sent out a small wave of calm, and immediately, I saw her shoulders relax. "Please? Allow me to explain everything before you make your decision?"

She shot me another glare, more out of annoyance than anger, and nodded. "Fine."

I gave her a small smile. "Thank you." I caught the unknown scent coming from the house again and frowned as I turned my gaze to the open door. "Who else got here?"

"Two nomads from Europe. They're a weird pair, if you ask me. And another nomad from England." She grumbled. "Peter and Charlotte were here, but they left to go hunt. They should be coming back before nightfall." She shot me a sideways look. "Are you planning on inviting the entire vampire population over for tea or something?"

I chuckled briefly. "Something like that. Go on in, I'll catch up with you in a few moments and I'll explain everything."

She left me standing alone on the front porch, closing the door behind her. I sighed and looked up at the dark clouds still pouring rain down on the small town, but my thoughts were far away.

_Alice, I hope you're well.__ Just hold on a little while longer, love. I'll get you back, one way or another. _

_I won't give up on you._


End file.
